An Unusual Sort Of Life
by paws-bells
Summary: SessKag drabble set. Various ratings. Various genres. Chapter 2: Nobody ever said that Inuyasha was a genius, not even his own mama.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chocolate Shake

**Author: **paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Higurashi Kagome and Sesshoumaru

**Type:** Drabble (Complete)

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Word Count:** 250

**Theme:** LJ Community, ebony_silks Week 70: Drabble theme – Chocolate Shake

**Rating: **K (Content suitable for most ages)

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-san.

**AU/Canon: **Canon

**Summary: **And that was how Sesshoumaru learned that chocolate was _not_ good for the soul. Or anywhere else, for that matter. Second place winner for ebony_silks Week 70 drabble competition.

**Created on:** 04/11/08

**Completed on:** 04/11/08

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 25/03/09

* * *

The girl had tried to kill him.

It all happened when the smiling, deceptively innocent chit had come offering for him to try this foreign beverage she called a 'chocolate shake.'

It was a strange name; the drink had resembled an unappetizing brown slop at first sight, but hadn't appeared as if it was _shaking_. Was something alive in there? Would one begin to convulse after consuming it? A swift glance at his happy ward revealed no such behavior, and what was this _chocolate_? He had never heard of it before.

And so, under the beaming, expectant expression of his temporary ally, the curious Taiyoukai had accepted the beverage, sniffing and tasting the drink before realizing that, as strange as the name was, the taste was pleasantly cold and sweet, a child's treat. Nothing threatening about it.

Kagome was ridiculously pleased when she had returned to an empty cup.

An hour later, though, the situation had changed drastically.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" A frantic Kagome called out, wringing her hands anxiously as a certain Lord of the Western Lands was busy being sick behind a bush. "Inuyasha could take chocolate, so I didn't think-"

"Inuyasha is a hanyou," the unwell Taiyoukai croaked embarrassingly before gritting his teeth and continuing. "His blood is diluted, unlike that of a full-blooded _Inu_ youkai."

Kagome winced at the arctic tone, whereas the Inu hanyou in question snorted rudely.

"Keh. The Great Sesshoumaru, felled by a cup of chocolate shake. Who would have thought?"

"Inuyasha!!!"

_

* * *

_

::owari::

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Before I am being lynched for this, Kagome is well aware that dogs cannot have chocolate. However, since Inuyasha can take it (and very well, too), she figured that Sesshoumaru should have no problem with chocolate as well, superpower demonic genetic makeup and all.

Well, it turns out that he is more dog than demon, much to her dismay.

Death by chocolate, eh?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic, thank you.

--paws


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ingenuity

**Author: **paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Higurashi Kagome and Sesshoumaru

**Type:** Drabble (Complete)

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Word Count:** 466

**Theme:** LJ Community, ebony_silks Week 72: Drabble theme – Ingenuity

**Rating: **K (Content suitable for most ages)

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-san.

**AU/Canon: **Canon

**Summary: **Nobody ever said that Inuyasha was a genius, not even his own mama. Third place winner for ebony_silks Week 72 drabble challenge.

**Created on:** 25/11/08

**Completed on:** 25/11/08

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 02/04/09

* * *

Kagome was not appreciating the circumstances of her current situation. Not that she was to blame; she sincerely doubted that anyone who happened to be in her shoes would appreciate having animal guts slathered all over themselves as if it was some sort of morbid body lotion. Just the smell of the raw offal made her want to gag miserably, and whose bloody (literally) idea was it to offer liver-flavored miko as bait to draw out the resident evil, shikon shard-hoarding youkai that seemed to be terrorizing every village that they entered?

Oh wait, it was Inuyasha.

The Inu hanyou wasn't very thrilled by his decision either, but then again, it wasn't as if he had a choice. This particular youkai that they were tracking had a most vexing ability to turn invisible at will, and it didn't help matters at all that it seemed to relish in bloodletting and feasting upon the internal organs of the hapless villagers that had been at his mercy.

Kagome did not even want to ruminate on certain parts of the experience—like if she was being decorated with the remains of an animal…or human.

To make the long story short, she was the one elected to be the lure because apparently, she was the 'most useless' human amongst their group. Three sittings and a pissed off Inuyasha later, here she was, being doused with blood like some sacrificial victim whereas Inuyasha lectured her on the plan. For the fifteenth time. In half an hour.

The poor miko was very close to losing her temper, and then Sesshoumaru just had to stroll into the clearing, and as always, was picture perfect. Kagome felt about as attractive as a butchered pig as those impassive golden eyes landed upon her briefly, before shifting away to study the rest of the surprised Inu Tachi.

For a moment, no one spoke.

However, before Inuyasha could recover enough to bristly demand answers for this abrupt visit, the silver-haired Taiyoukai turned soundlessly and exited as gracefully and as swiftly as he had first appeared, no doubt uninterested in antagonizing his half-sibling this time around.

"What was that about?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"I believe that Sesshoumaru-sama may have sensed our presence and was merely curious about the scent of blood that permeated the area, Lady Sango." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha snorted loudly. "It's none of his goddamn business."

But it made sense, since the Inu youkai had left immediately once his curiosity was assuaged. Unfortunately, that didn't keep Kagome from feeling like the complete idiot she must have appeared to be. Face streaked with drying blood, the miko glowered fiercely at her oblivious hanyou companion.

Inuyasha's 'ingenious' idea had better work, or that brother of his was going to be the furthest thing he had to worry about.

_

* * *

_

::owari::

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This may appear like a random shot, I know, but that's what this drabble collection is about. It will look messy and disjointed in the beginning, but be assured that the various pieces of Sesshoumaru/Kagome interaction will form a complete picture in the end. Also, for those who are curious, all drabbles will be in canon-verse.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic, thank you.

--paws


End file.
